


The scent of leader's bed

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot, my 100th tagged Shukita fic Ayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: All alone in Akira's bed surrounded by his scent and Yusuke just wants





	The scent of leader's bed

**Author's Note:**

> With this fic i've reached 100 tagged Shukita fics. Lol when i promised the love of my life to move my works for Shukita up to 100 IN 2019 i wasn't expecting to meet my quota in MAY. I'm stunned and Happy AF

Yusuke woke up warm and comfortable and he knew the moment why. Akira had left him in the attic with a soft laugh and a pat to the head. A pat that Yusuke had enjoyed and savoured even as Akira, their leader had gone off to attend to so matters.

He was honestly hopeless. Not just him but especially him at the same time. The way he felt about their leader. He could hide it but it still made him burn. The way he felt about their leader had him sinking back onto the bed was he was now wide awake. He couldn’t help it. He really could not. When it came to Akira something just drew him in. his personality, his energy.

He did things to Yusuke’s body just by being him. His smile and his energy. Yusuke gave into the urge to paint and draw Akira. but Akira was the first person that he needed to touch so badly. He wanted to touch Akira. examine him with his fingers and his eyes.

He wanted to be touched as well. He wanted to be explored by Akira and if Akira were an ordinary person he would have. But with Akira as their leader, their team leader he really could not. Akira sough his council. He sought Yusuke’s words and his advice. He could not jeopardise them like that. He would sacrifice what they had for anything.

Even when it was so painful to hold back already. Even when just being surrounded by Akira’s scent made him hard. Yusuke sighed as he dragged Akira’s sheet over his face. He was surrounded by Akira’s scent. It had lulled him to sleep and even now his head was still swimming.

It felt so good, it felt so right and Akira’s scent was so strong. He was in love and his body reacted to his wants. Yusuke sighed heavily before he inhaled dragging in a fair amount of Akira’s scent. His cock was hard in his pants from the scent alone.

So tempting all of it. He inhaled deeply again before he shivered. He turned on his side to face the wall as he inhaled Akira’s scent once more. He slipped one hand into his pants and shivered at the touch of his own fingers on his skin.

He teased his cock over the boxers biting back the sounds he wanted to make. He played and teased with his hand until his fingers got wet and sticky with his precum. Then he slipped his fingers under the waistband so he could grasp his hardened cock.

Akira’s scent and Akira’s bed. Their leader’s bed and his scent. His head was so fuzzy from these things. He loved Akira so much. The normal him, the leader and Joker. He was addicted to the sight that Akira made as Joker. The feeling of Akira’s back against his in the metaverse. It was inappropriate how many times that had made him hard.

Just remembering the feeling had him hard once more. He was truly hopeless. Yusuke bit back a moan as he stroked himself a few times. The tingles that ran through his body at the touch of his own fingers made him want to moan.

He was addicted to the sight of their leader. He was affected by his scent. There was so much that Yusuke wanted. He wanted to touch and hold, he wanted to be touched and held. As he stroked his cock surrounded by Akira’s scent he felt as though it were not enough.

He wanted warmth. The scent was good but he wanted Akira’s warmth pressing against him. Honestly what the hell was he even doing? But he couldn’t help himself. disrupting the team was something that he could not do.

He squeezed the tip of his cock until he gasped and shivered then he did it again and again. His hand was wet and covered with his own precum. Akira’s scent was strong in Yusuke’s head as he touched himself.

The tip of his cock was sensitive to his touch. It jumped and flexed in his hand. The wetness from his precum made him shiver just like the scent of Akira surrounding him did.

In Akira’s bed he was doing such a lewd thing. Yet even if Akira showed up and pulled down the sheets. Yusuke would not be able to stop. His hand made wet sounds as he pumped his cock. He had to muffle his own cries as he teased himself until shivers ran up his spine. It was still daytime. This was still LeBlanc. He couldn’t risk being heard.

He could not risk being seen. Yusuke shivered as his finger teased the head of his cock. He brushed against his slit as he continued to move his hand. He was close, the scent of Akira only fuelled his desire. He shivered and shuddered surrounded by Akira’s scent.

He did not fight to control himself. he needed to cum. On his leader’s bed surrounded by his scent. His hand slowly dragged down to his base and Yusuke muffled his groan. He was so close. So close and so sensitive. His head was foggy from how close he was and Akira’s scent.

The feeling of Akira nearby would push him over instantly. If Yusuke could just feel Akira’s warmth he knew he would cum instantly. He just knew it. He groaned to himself keeping it as soft as he could as he tightened his grip making his wet hand move along his hard cock.

The soft slick sounds as he worked himself closer and closer. The tingles up and down his body the closer he got to cumming. Yusuke’s breathing was nothing more than short pants mixed with muffled moans and groans the closer that he got. Akira’s scent in the sheets and on the bed was all he could smell. The wetness from his hand was all he could hear and it was so loud.

When he came he hissed sharply and placed his hands over the head to catch as much as he could. Blanketed by his leader’s scent, Yusuke came and came. He shuddered, gasped and came until he was lax and spent. His hands trembled when he drew them away from his cock. When he licked away the evidence his body was still faintly trembling. With Akira’s scent in his head, Yusuke cleaned himself up.

 

 


End file.
